Never Alone
by CemeBlack
Summary: Layla Evan's may look exactly like her twin sister Lily but she is the opposite - she finds the dark arts fascinating and is very forgiving. They met Severus Snape when they were Nine and whereas Lily broke her friendship with Severus - Layla didn't she stuck with him no matter what, but what happens when she reveals the secret she had been hiding from Severus Snape?


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling**

**Authot note: please tell me what you think of the story **

* * *

**NEVER ALONE**

* * *

Severus Snape sat under a tree; reading a book – he had greasy black hair that reached a bit over his shoulders, a hooked nose and black eyes; he was a Slytherin, in his Fourth-Year and a brilliant student. The sun made the air warm and made the Black Lake shimmer. The wind was refreshing giving the place a peaceful atmosphere. He turned a page engulfed in book – Suddenly the silent was broken by a beautiful melody travelling through the air; making him look up from his book and turn towards the lake, there near the bank of the lake stood a girl, the same age and year as him; her hip-length dark-red hair lightly blew in the breeze, he could just make out her bright-green eyes and his heart began to pound in his chest and he became tense; but he relaxed when he saw the flute in her hands and knew the girl wasn't Lily Evans but her twin sister Layla Evans. They were alike in looks but a bit different in personality; Layla had a sense of danger, where as Lily didn't, Layla love playing music where Lily loved listening to it. Layla found the Dark Arts fascinating where as Lily found it a bit creepy. They were very close, closer than they had been with Petunia; their older sister – who called them freaks. Lily tried making peace where as Layla didn't care and told Lily that Petunia was jealous of them. Nevertheless they both where in Gryffindor with those bullies: James Potter and Sirius Black. Severus have known them ever since they were nine years old he was the one who told them they were witches and taught them about Hogwarts and the Magic World. Even though he still got the two of them mixed up and it was normally Layla who came up with the dangerous ideas. The melody stopped and he saw Layla turn to her right a smile on her face; Severus followed her gaze there not far from her stood a Ravenclaw boy he was in his Seventh-Year; he head shoulder-length white hair and when he had seen Layla he smiled and began to walk towards her. Severus watched curiously as the two hugged each other and began to talk; there was laughter and nods, before the boy known as Xenophilius Lovegood hugged Layla again and walked on leaving Layla alone. Layla turned her green eyes met his black ones – he looked away quickly a bit of a blush on his cheeks and pretended to read; he heard soft footsteps approaching him and a shadow fell upon him and lastly a sweet, clear voice.

"Sev, how long have you been here?" She asked, Severus turned to face her but before he could say anything she went on. "It doesn't matter – I am glad you are here Sev." She sat down next to him leaning against the tree.

"What were you and Lovegood talking about?" He asked and saw her grin.

"We were talking about my melody; he said it was beautiful, he then asked me about the flute and I told him-" She turned her head to look at Severus "So I told him about the flute he agreed with me…he and Bessinea are still holding on – he also wanted to know what he should get her and I told him why not some flowers." She finished and saw Severus turn away looking at his feet.

"Do you like Lovegood?" He asked solemnly and looked back at Layla.

"Like as in Love him? No but I do consider him a fascinating friend like Lucius. I respect both." She replied with a smile. "And you Sev, who do you like?" She added looking at him he looked a bit surprise but then he looked away again a blush clearly on his cheeks.

"I-I like…-"

"You don't have to tell me Sev." She suddenly said and he looked at her again he saw something in her eyes but it was gone the next moment "I think it is best if you don't – it is your secret." She added. Severus nodded thankful she said that and stared at Layla who leaned back against the tree her eyes close in a nap – he turned his attention to his book again; he didn't see Layla opening her eyes and watching him with fascination and a bit of sadness.

"Severus." She said softly making him turn to her.

"Yes Layla?"

"Promise me you'll always stay my friend; my best friend." Severus looked at her and merely said.

"I promise Layla." Then he continued reading he didn't notice the tenderness in her eyes and she leaned against the tree again looking at the grass and listening to the peaceful wind.

"Thank you Sev….you'll always be my friend; no matter what might happen. "She said softly with a smile, but she couldn't help but feel that something is going to happen, but what she didn't know.


End file.
